I Can See Your Heart
by Nadine8799
Summary: Momoi Satsuki have two abilities hidden from anyone else. After a certain accident her parents let her home-schooled. But the ministry called and forced her to go to a high school. That's where she met Generation of Miracles
1. This Can't Be True

**I Can See Your Heart**

**\This Can't Be True/**

Momoi Satsuki would wonder everytime she had the chance.

"Does everyone have the same eyes as I do?"

When she asked everyone else they would say no, it was your imagination or sometimes when she proved it they would say she was a monster. No one really gets her but two person protected her, believed her and loved her all the time. Of course, her father and mother does. Yet, that's the exact reason she felt lonely. No one ever, but her parents, smiled at her because of her eyes.

What does her eyes see anyway?

It's _heart_.

When Momoi opened her eyes and see everyone else. She could see colors on their heart. It would be different each time. Each colors means different too. It's like words. Like how one word can mean two things or more, one color can mean lots of things. Red can be anger or love. Pink can be pity or like.

Momoi thought it's fine if it's lonely if her parents are still there for her, nothing will ever goes as she wanted it to.

"YOU! LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" Her father shouted in anger. Momoi peeked through the door and saw burning red on his father heart. Simply burning red means anger, When she saw her mother she saw blue, blue ocean. Her mother was worried and wanted to cry. Few seconds later Momoi saw the blue ocean was engulfed by a similar burning red.

"WHAT WILL SATSUKI SAY ABOUT THIS!?"

"SATSUKI WILL BE IN MY CARE! SHE DOESN'T NEED A TWO-TIMER AS A MOTHER" Her father shouted. It was the limit for Momoi. She ran upstair and cried all night. The next morning her father and mother showed a smile on their faces but Momoi can clearly see ocean blue in both of their heart. She, still short cause she was seven, climbed up the chair and sat nicely.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? Did you forget my eyes? What are you hiding from me?" Momoi asked bluntly and it hit her parents real hard. Momoi didn't regret what she said. It was sad that her parents divorced and all but after that her father always showed a smiling face and green color. Green, a peaceful color. They went through lots of things together but there's just one thing Momoi's father can't afford to happen.

He slammed the desk hard and shouted, "NO. Satsuki is home-schooling. That's it"

"I'm sorry Momoi-san. But the government won't allow it. Momoi-chan have to go to High School" the business man said. It was a moment of silent. Momoi held her father hand tight. Her father was showing another blue ocean color while the man was showing a pink combined with burning red color. Pity towards Momoi and red towards her father. Momoi brushed her father hand.

"I'll go" Momoi said. Her father eyes widen, he was about to open his mouth but Momoi continued, "It's okay Dad. I'll keep my mouth shut about my eyes. I'll keep a low profile and not make any trouble. But in one condition"

The business man eyed her, his heart turning purple... Curiosity. "I will only go to Teikō"

"Teikō!? As in Teiko High School? That elite school!? Once you can't ke-"

"Are you underestimating my daughter? I'm quite sure she will always get in the top five" Her father threatened the man with his piercing eyes and it was enough to shut him down for a while.

"Okay... I will take care of everything. The uniforms and books will all be delivered here. Please take care Momoi-san, Momoi-chan" the man said and left. Leaving Momoi and her father alone. Momoi grabbed her father shirt pulling him closer.

"Don't worry I'm not mad at you" her father ensured her. He pulled Momoi and put her on his lap as he brushed her pink hair which she inherited from him. "But I'm asking you one thing. Don't keep a low profile. Go join a club or something. Make friends that believe in you. I'm sure they will protect you outside and avoid anyone that have... What do you say it again? Um... Red heart, right?"

"Red heart means protecting Tou-san"

"No I meant the bad side of red. What do you call it? Um... Oh, burning red"

"Note taken"

* * *

Momoi Satsuki sat in the car next to her father. Her father's heart was an old green, worried and hoping something not to happen. Momoi was actually the one who was supposed to be worried or nervous yet her father was much more nervous and worried than she was. It made her feel better and she chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Her father asked. It was chuckling not laughing really but Momoi don't want to care. It made her father heart turned white, a neutral state. Then it turned yellow, a happy one. Her father stopped in front of Teikō. Momoi pulled her father and kissed his cheek.

"Bye-bye! Pick me up when I call!" She smiled.

"Curfew at seven!" He shouted. Momoi waved bye bye to her father and entered the school. She took a deep breath when she was in front of the class she was supposed to enter.

Knock. Knock.

The door open by her own hands. The whole class attention was on her. When she saw their heart she wasn't surprised that it would be purple. They were all curious about her after all. What? Does she have something on her face? When she noticed it three or four male students changed the color from purple to pink.

'Please don't tell me that's a sparkling pink' Momoi wished. Simply, because sparkling pink means they like someone. When Momoi saw their heart again she realized it was a pink to tell 'like' or what she call sparkling pink. Inside herself she really wanted to slam her head to a table, they haven't even know her name and they already like her? The teacher mentioned her to stand in front of the classroom and introduce herself.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki. I actually home-schooled... But now I'm entering here. Please take good care of me" Momoi introduced herself. The class mutter a few 'oh...'. Momoi was silent looking at them.

"Before you sit. Why don't a few students ask you something?" The teacher asked. Momoi was surprised but she doesn't have any trouble with answering a few question, why not? Momoi nodded. Lots of hands was raised immediatly.

"Why did you home-schooled?" Momoi didn't thought this question will ever be asked. What should she answer? Should she answer the truth? Or make something up? Momoi then wanted to try something.

"I have a power. I can see people's feeling by colors on their heart. My eyes can see it. That's why they call me a monster and started bullying me" Momoi smiled a playful smile, it scared the whole class since all of their hearts turn frightened black... Not all. Momoi eyed six boys and was immediately interested in them. Momoi smiled and pulled her hands up, "It's a joke. A joke. Family reasons, I can't tell. I'm sorry"

Everyone sighed happily. Their hearts turned white.

"What club are you joining?"

"I want to join the basketball club" Momoi said. The whole class went silent all of the sudden. The teacher was also silent and Momoi thought if she had said something wrong or anything at all. Then a huge student who was munching his snack stopped munching and spoke,

"Eh~ Aka-chin she wanted to join the basketball club"

"I've heard Atsushi"

"Don't you think it's worrying-nanodayo? Her figure doesn't fit Akashi"

"Oi Midorima! You care too much! If she want to she can! Those big boobs are a nice view anyway"

"Aominecchi your perverted sides are showing"

"Kise-kun, Momoi-san are looking at us you know"

Well, well. If it isn't the boys Momoi just thought she was interested in. They all... Have different hair colors than usual, she have different hair color too but... Something about them intrigued her.

"I think you misunderstood. I want to be a manager not a basketball player" Momoi said.

"I wonder if you can make it to be a first string manager?" The teacher asked. Momoi gave a weird look at the manager. From his seat Akashi smiled or maybe smirked, his heterochromatic eyes made Momoi even more curious of what the teacher said.

"In Teikō we have three strings-nanodayo. Third strings are the weakest, first strings are the strongest. We have two manager for second string and third string but no coach had approved even one manager for first string-nanodayo" Midorima explained. Though Momoi only knew his name as Midorima first. His eyes look at the six boys heart, all of them have orange heart... What does orange means? This is the first time she have seen an orange heart.

It was a challenge indeed. Akashi, as what she heard from their previous conversation, was smirking playing at her. Momoi hated it yet she loved it. The challenging feeling was making her can't wait for meeting the first string coach.

"Then... If I made it to be a first string manager. What will I get?" Momoi asked to the six boys. Kuroko stayed silent, Akashi and Midorima secretly smiled slyly, Kise folded his hand happily while Murasakibara kept munching his snakcs. The dark blue haired one, which Momoi knew as Aominecchi, stood up And bowed down.

"We promise loyalty and protection to Momoi Satsuki"

* * *

At the end of the club activity...

"I want you guys to meet Momoi Satsuki, Teikō's first string basketball manager" the coach introduced Momoi who was smiling happily at the six boys who have a troubled expression on their faces.

"This can't be true" the six of them muttered as Momoi smirked.

* * *

**Author Note**

So... I tried every single way I could to access my account but it didn't work. So I made a compromise with my mother. She would drive me to Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf (which is my favorite coffee shop and I'm not old enough to drive yet) each month. For that time, I'll update one story for each fandom I write for; Kuroko no Basuke, Vocaloid and Cardfight! Vanguard. If you want to contact me, I'm open in tumblr all the time~


	2. What Can Your Eyes See?

**I Can See Your Heart**

**\What Can Your Eyes See?/**

Being in a popular group of the school are NOT pleasant AT ALL. Well at least that's what this six basketball players think.

Akashi Seijurō. Wealthy kid, the best point guard in the school. Best at all subjects. Hot red hair and perfect height for girls, especially good personality.

Kise Ryōta. A model, need to say more? A small forward. Cheerful personality not very good with studies but it made him cute.

Midorima Shintarō. A tsundere boy. He's also smart, not as smart as Akashi but still smart. He's weird but a nice person. An unbeatable shooting guard too.

Aomine Daiki. Rough? Yeah but he's a good boy who still worries and is cheerful. He might be a basketball idiot more than everyone else in this group who doesn't do well in studies.

Murasakibara Atsushi. He would be the childish yet cute type who have a really high height. He's not smart but also not as worst as Aomine and Kise. His body fit him as a center too.

Kuroko Tetsuya. He's the last one noticed. He have a weak presence. It helped him a little to avoid crowds chasing the six of them but recently he's noticed by fans. His studies are average the same as Murasakibara too.

The six of them had been best friends since kindergarten. They went through the same Teikō since kindergarten to High School. They're still best friends but it bores them that every girls would just gather and make a crowd every time they're out, what's worse? Akashi's famous and Kise's a model. What made it more worse? The six of them were known as Generation of Miracles now and it made MORE girls chased them, even from outside school. That's the reason they decided they would play a game.

"Listen! We would like it if you girls could give us some space. But, it would make you girls sad, no? That's why we're offering ONE girl to be around us. If ONE girl completed the task we will offer, we will always be around that ONE lucky girl, we'll be loyal and protect her" The Generation of Miracles had spoken and it silenced the whole girls following them. The girls passionately waited for the terms needed to be that one lucky girl.

"What you need to do is... Be the manager of first string"

The girls knew it was impossible.

Teikō's basketball club have a motto, 'one hundred battles, one hundred victories' other words, they must not lose. That's why first string players are the strongest out of all... a manager must stood up to that. To be a manager in Teikō's first string means you need to spare your time to help organize things, giving towels and drinks also helping the club with their datas. For girls who only cares for looks and money that Generation of Miracles own, that's tough. Lots of them tried but it only resulted four of them as the second and third string managers. The six boys were a bit happy for the little game cause now all the girls are trying to be the first string manager and they got their BIT space. They thought it would be the same till today. When Momoi arrived, they eyed her. It looked like they were chilling but they were observing her. Not everyone would just say that they want to be a manager without knowing what's needed to be it, that's why they challenged her. They challenged her to see if she was worthy enough. They failed to know that they had challenged the wrong girl.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Aomine asked to his five best friends. He pointed at Momoi who was talking to the coach. The other five shook their heads, they knew nothing. Basketball club had just started but before they arrived Momoi had arrived first. They thought it was probably about the little game they told her, they were right. Kise, dribbling a ball, walked closer to Akashi and Kuroko who were stretching.

"Kurokocchi! Akashicchi! Do you think it's possible for her-ssu?" Kise asked with a slight pouting or thinking face. The rest of Generation of Miracles drew closer to the three of them, wanting to listen to the emperor and shadow's opinion. First reason being because the emperor is always right and second reason because Their shadow is a really straight forward guy.

"I certainly can't say yes or no"

"That's right Kise-kun. But... Momoi-san have been getting lots of approval from the looks of it" Kuroko continued. The other four went sweat-dropped. Kuroko's feelings about something is usually strong. Also, Coach had been smiling in happiness ever since he was talking to Momoi. The six of them couldn't stand the curiosity anymore and walked closer to Momoi and their coach.

"-your eyes are great... If you can prove it" the coach said. Generation of Miracles boys had moved within the range of hearing those two talking to each other. They were really curious about what Momoi will prove to the coach.

"I will be happy to prove it coach" Momoi said. Her eyes turned, from being the cute happy girls eyes to a similar... Navigator or spies. Aomine, Murasakibara and Kise was too busy about something else to noticed. But Akashi, Midorima and Kuroko realized it. They found it interesting too also a bit shocking.

"How about him? Small forward, Haizaki Shōgo" the coach said as he pointed the ash-haired colored boy. Haizaki didn't realize he was being pointed at, though he won't care anyway. Haizaki just ran and slam a lay up in. Momoi eyed him for a while but didn't say anything at all. It was as if she was searching for something. Then the coach gave a paper and a pencil to her. Right away after receiving it Momoi scribbled down the things _she_ saw. Then gave it to the coach after. The coach red the paper and was astonished. "This is true. He have a special ability and a good physic and technique. You can gather data like this?"

Momoi smiled as she knew the coach was amused. It was a bit of bad news for the Generation of Miracles and a bit of a shocking one too when Momoi added, "Not only like that. I could see if someone had ever trained something else"

The coach's eyebrow was raised while Momoi gave a wide smirk.

"For example, our captain over there... He can do karate and table tennis, right?" Momoi said while pointing at Teikō basketball captain, Nijimura Shūzō. The six over hearing boys was astonished and confused. Does Nijimura-senpai do karate and table tennis? The coach eyes widen and happily with pride the coach patted Momoi's head with a wide smile. The six kōhais ran to their favorite senpai right away.

"Nijimura-senpai! Does senpai do karate and table tennis?" Kuroko asked with all the polite attitude he had although he was a bit panting after the rush they made. Nijimura stopped shooting basketball and gave all his attention to his kōhais who were really curious.

"Yeah. I planned to stop to play basketball but I still practice a bit... How did you know? I never told anyone" Nijimura answered. What their senpai answered confirmed them that Momoi's eyes did see it. That fact made the six basketball players both surprised and scared.

"Senpai! Does senpai know that girl over there-ssu?" Kise asked as he pointed to Momoi who was still getting praises from the coach. Nijimura then closes his eyes as he tried to think. Then he opened his eyes.

"No. Why?" Nijimura asked. The six boys sweat dropped. Nijimura was getting worried because his kōhais are acting strange and all. Nijimura was about to ask if they were okay but the six kōhais had left walking incredibly stiff.

"Oi Akashi. Aren't you worried?" Aomine asked. He was getting a bit too much of the game.

"Daiki... I **AM** worried"

"Hey~ Nijimura-senpai told us to run laps or our training will be doubled~" Murasakibara finally snapped the thought of them around one girl always to practice. They started running right away because... Well? Who want their training doubled just because of ONE thought that MIGHT not happen anyway?

Sadly for them, it happened.

"I am Momoi Satsuki, now the manager of first string basketball club. Please take care of me" Momoi said in front of all the members and coaches. Most of the basketball players were all shouting and being happy for having such a beautiful manager. All but six basketball players. The six basketball players were really thoughtful right then. They were thinking about the little game of theirs. Momoi, beside the coach, was smirking a winning smirk.

"Ok. For the first job. Momoi I want you to gather all of the first string basketball players data you can collect tomorrow at the end of practice" the coach, Shirogane Kōzō, told Momoi. Momoi's eyes widen in surprise. The basketball players thought she won't be able to do it and the Generation of Miracles were starting to think about her quitting the manager position. Suddenly Momoi smiled and took a book from her school and gave it to the coach, which made the six boys turned slightly grumpy.

"I got bored while looking at them practice so I asked coach Sanada the names of the players and wrote their datas before this..." Momoi said. Nijimura walked next to the coach and peek to the book. After a few seconds the book was handed to him. Momoi was a bit down, cause she thought that maybe Nijimura won't like her. Instead, Nijimura walked closer to Momoi and patted her as he smiled.

"You did a good job. You even noticed that Midorima can play piano and Akashi do horseback riding!" Nijimura praised and Momoi nodded. While Akashi and Midorima's eyes widen, they had made sure not lots of people knew that. Nijimura let go of Momoi as he kept reading the data Momoi gathered. Momoi walked to the Generation of Miracles.

"Are you guys the type to keep promises or break them?" Momoi asked. The boys sighed to themselves.

"We keep them. You got the position and is worthy enough to be our manager after what you did with only a book, Satsuki" Akashi said. Momoi was startled because Akashi had called her by her first name yet she can't care too much about it.

"Well I guess-nanodayo" Midorima said as he held his lucky item a little bit tighter.

"A deal is a deal. Murasakibara-kun do not run away" Kuroko said while holding Murasakibara's t-shirt to make sure he stays.

"Ah... I guess it'll be okay... If she give me snacks" Murasakibara whined a bit. Momoi smiled and walked closer to Murasakibara and pulled out a few maiobus. Murasakibara's eyes sparkled and his mouth was beginning to water. The other five boys sweat dropped when they saw what she just did.

"My ears are fast for gossips. Muk-kun like maiobus and potato chips the most, right?" Momoi said. She opened one of the maiobu and fed it to Murasakibara who obliged like an obedient puppy right away. NONE of the boys dared to say that they were touched by Momoi's doing because of one thing, she just called him 'Muk-kun'.

"We never introduce ourself-nanodayo. How come you call him Muk-kun right away-nanodayo?" Midorima asked as he fixed his glasses on his place. Momoi tilted her head.

"Didn't I say 'my ears are fast for gossips'?" Momoi answered. The group heard the coach shouting that training is over and that everyone starting leaving but the Generation of Miracles and their now manager didn't budge.

"So... Momoi-san, how much do you know about us?" Kuroko asked.

"How about we talk about this outside school? Everyone is leaving now" Momoi answered. The boys just agreed to her and started walking to club room leaving her. They changed in silence, all of them wondering what that one girl knew. They went to the school's entrance but Momoi wasn't there. They thought she would probably still be inside the basketball court.

* * *

"NO! GO AWAY AND DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" The girl shouted and slapped the hand offered to her. The boy who was rejected, with one weak small smile said goodbye and left the girl. The girl didn't cry or show an expression. She simply left the other way and didn't look back. Momoi sat on the bench and saw the girl walked away from inside the building. She didn't realized the six basketball players walking from behind her trying to surprise her.

"I wonder why she said that?" Momoi said. It literally stopped Aomine and Kise who was creeping up to her and the other four who was interested on what she said. Momoi pulled her knees up to the bench, not caring that her skirt is short. She hugged her own knees. "Her heart was a blue ocean and she wanted to be with him. His heart was a light purple, he wanted to have her. Why did both of them let each other go? I don't understand humans speaking"

It silenced the six boys. What about ocean blue and light purple? All they saw were two students walking away from each other. Momoi not long after realized Aomine and Kise who was still behind her. She stood up right away and brushed a few light tears from her eyes and shouted to them, "Ki-chan! Dai-chan! Don't creep up in me!"

"KI-CHAN!?" / "DAI-CHAN!? Aomine and Kise shouted at the same time. It was followed by a few giggles from behind them, coming from the four boys. Momoi puffed her cheeks as she clearly showed an annoyed expression.

"You earned your own nicknames from me and I'm not changing it" Momoi said. She took her schoolbag from the bench and started walking toward Kuroko, Akashi, Murasakibara and Midorima. When she walked past the four of them Akashi stopped her by holding her hand. Momoi had a feeling about what he will ask and surely she doesn't want to answer it.

Akashi opened his mouth and asked, "What can your eyes see?"


	3. She Can See Nightmares

**I Can See Your Heart**

**\She Can See Nightmare/**

"Ten burgers, one salad, one french fries, one vanilla shake, one mineral water and five soda" Kise ordered. The cashier person gave the order right away... okay maybe after admiring the beauty of the model in front of her for a long time first. Kise paid right after. Although the tray was really heavy, the girl was a bit startled to find Kise bringing it so easily. Kise took the tray and brought it to where Momoi and the others were waiting for him and the orders. Aomine scowled as he talk about how long they waited. Kuroko just took his vanilla shake and drank silently. Akashi took his salad and mineral water while Momoi took the french fries and her drink. The rest had burgers and drinks. Though Murasakibara ate the snacks he brought himself.

Akashi put the spoon down and intensely stared at Momoi, "Answer now".

Momoi stopped taking another french fries and sip a few from her drink. She gulped it down and looked at the six boys waiting for her answer, "About how much I know about you guys or about my eyes?"

"How much you know about us first-ssu~!" Kise answered excitedly. Akashi and Kuroko sighed, they wanted to know about her eyes first but the other boys were interested on gossip more. It earned glares from AKashi but it didn't reach the annoyingly awating-for-an-answer Kise. Momoi chuckled cause she saw what happen.

"Generation of Miracles. The captain and the point guard, 'The Emperor' Akashi Seijurou, number four. The power forward 'Genius Scorer' Aomine Daiki, number five. The small forward 'The Copy Cat' Kise Ryouta, number seven. The center 'The Wall' Murasakibara Atsushi, number nine. The shooting guard 'The Fearsome Shooter' Midorima Shintarou, number six. Lastly, the sixth man with unknown position, 'The Phantom' Kuroko Tetsuya, number fifteen" Momoi explained and took another sip.

Midorima sighed, "So, it's only that..."

"Akashi-kun, Tetsu-kun and Dai-chan is an only child. Midorin have a little sister. Ki-chan have two older sister. Muk-kun have three older brother and an older sister"

Aomine and Midorima choked their burgers. Murasakibara and Kuroko was still happily enjoying their snacks and vanilla shake. Kise was used to hearing that gossip and Akashi broke his spoon as he creepily smile. Kise asked, "How did you konw-ssu? It was only your first day of school"

"Not me. It was gossip. Probably one or few girls stalked you guys to your home" Momoi told the truth, no lies. Midorima, Aomine and even Akashi felt chills down their spines when they heard the answer.

"What's the worst gossip you heard?" Kise asked with a slight grin on his face.

"..." Akashi saw the hesitation on Momoi, usually he would hate anyone who hesitate but he found her cute trying to make up words. Momoi opened her mouth, "About... about your underwear colours". Momoi tried hard to avoid eye contact with them. Midorima was blushing red. Kise and Aomine was laughing hard and loud. Kuroko kept sipping his vanilla shake although a bit harder than he used. Murasakibara didn't mind what he heard at all. The worst was Akashi... who broke another spoon.

"How?" Akashi asked, his heterochromatic eyes turning darker.

"I don't know, I don't care. When they started talking about that I kind of... ran"

"Girls are scary sometimes" Midorima confessed. Akashi put the broken spoon down and went to ask for another one after he did all the table manner things. Kise and Aomine was still trying to hold down their laughter. Watching the scene, unconsciously Momoi smiled. She asked herself how she just smiled. It was fun being with them that she herself was happy to be so lucky. Kuroko though, saw the sweet smile on Momoi's face and he won't tell others for a few of his own personal reasons.

"So, Momo-chin~"

"Momo-chin!? Hey Muk-kun, don't you think Sa-chin sounds better?" Momoi asked with a little bit of pout on her face, which Murasakibara kind of can't resist.

"Okay then. Sa-chin~ Now can you tell us about your eyes~" Murasakibara asked while opening the maiubo he brought because his food were already finished. The five other boys turn serious. Momoi though, turned silent. Her bangs covered her eyes and she held her unfinished drink a bit tighter. Kuroko, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara and Akashi noticed the sudden change way faster than they thought they should have. But they patiently waited for her to speak.

"I think it would be better if you guys don't know"

"Eh~ Why-ssu?"

"I'm sorry Ki-chan, I don't want you guys to know"

"Hey! Just what's so wrong with us knowing a little!?"

"Dai-chan... the six of you are my first real friends"

"Shouldn't that be a reason for you to tell us-nanodayo?"

"No... it's the reason why I shouldn't tell you guys instead"

"What is the reason for not telling us, Satsuki?"

"...I..I... I don't want you guys to see me as a monster..."

A hand softly and gently landed on Momoi's head. Momoi, not revealing her eyes yet, look up to find Kuroko gently brushing her head and it made her calm down a little. Slowly, she drank her drink. Kuroko said to her, "We won't see you as a monster. We're real friends, right?"

It calmed her down right away. It made her feel like God sent angels in form of six boys who swore loyalty and protection to her. She felt safe around them, like nothing could go wrong. Momoi smiled and put the drink down. Kuroko stopped brushing her hair and Akashi, Aomine, Kise and Midorima softly smiled at her. Momoi look at them and showed her pink eyes.

With confidence she opened her mouth, "My eyes have two speciality, One is that my eyes could take data of a human body. Their height, weight and others. My eyes took the data in and I can conclude what they had done to their body. For example like this evening in the basketball court. With that data I can analyze and predict their past and future improvements" Momoi explained. The boys listening nodded their heads. Momoi was happy still happy being around them and that they didn't ran away after hearing what she confessed. But she's still a bit hesitating about the second speciality. She chose to tell them anyway.

"The second one... my eyes... can see heart"

"Heart~?" Murasakibara cooed. Momoi nodded to him.

"Yeah. My data-gathering eyes are represented with numbers when I see someone's body. My feelings-reading eyes are represented with colours" Momoi said, the grinned a little as she held her index finger. "For example, right now, your hearts are purple, meaning you guys are curious. It turned sky blue which means you guys are surprised" Momoi said as she smiled at the expression. The were still stunned. Momoi tilted her head when she saw their hearts turning from the surprised sky blue to the curious purple. "It turned purple again, you guys have another question?"

"About the senpai you just saw before we picked you up" Kuroko spoke. Momoi thought about it and remembered the little drama she saw that moved her to tears from before. Kuroko continued, "What did you saw?"

Momoi sighed. "It's actually privacy. But I'll tell as long as you guys promise not to tell. The girl... senpai?"

"Aida Riko-senpai. She quit from being the manager of the first string-nanodayo" Midorima told her. Momoi was certainly surprised. The gossiping girls did told her about a senpai becoming the manager of the first string but quit right after. Momoi didn't quite believe it at first but she guess it's true with a few approvals from the boys. Kuroko was waiting for her to continue yet Midorima gave another information, "The other senpai is Hyuuga Junpei-senpai. He's the captain of the second string. Hyuuga-senpai made it to the first string actually but he said he wanted to stay at the second string for a few reasons"

"So..."

Kise sighed, he knew that short or long Momoi would know anyway so he told her what should've been a secret, "Riko-senpai and Hyuuga-senpai were lovers. But things got rough. Although before, they actually won a couple awards from the school-"

"Riko-senpai and Hyuuga-senpao love each other" Momoi cut Kise. "Their heart was a calm red, which means love. Then Riko-senpai's heart turned to blue ocean, where it means that she lie. She wanted to say something else but turned out saying something else. While after that Hyuuga-senpai's heart turned blue ocean as well, he wanted to stay but instead he left" Momoi cleared out their curiosity from their eyes but earn a confused face.

Murasakibara and Kise whined, "I got confused at the colours"

Momoi smiled to herself, while the other four boys agreed to the purple and blonde haired boys. Momoi took a textbook and colour pencils that she brought for art lessons. She started drawing with colours. When she was finished she put the book at the middle of the table where the six boys can see without having to struggle. Momoi pointed to the drawing. "These are the colours that show up often than others. Red, blue and white. For each colour there's three separate meaning according to the colour if it's darker or lighter. Like blue. A sky blue means astonished or surprised in a good way. An ocean blue means sad and wanting to cry while an usual blue is for bad mood, like bored or having nothing to do"

Aomine and Kuroko gave a expressionless face when they remembered the colour was the same colour as their hair. Aomine gave an annoyed expression as he shouted, "Oi! You're not talking about our hair, right!?"

Momoi and the others laughed that the almost spilled their drinks from the table. Momoi was the one who felt the happiest from all of them there and Midorima realised it. He was happy that she felt happy. Momoi kept saying 'No. It's not about your hair' but kept laughing which made it hard to trust. But.., Momoi on the other hand, after the laugh, was thinking. Everyone else who she told about her ability called her monsters, of course with the exception of her parents, but the six boys in front of her took the news easy. Momoi took her polite seat and she felt her vision started blurring. Kuroko saw Momoi and took a handkerchief right away as he brushed off her tears gently.

"Momocchi! Why are you crying-ssu!?" Kise asked as he panicked. His expression told her that he was worried too. He wasn't the only one, Akashi, MIdorima, Murasakibara and Aomine showed a worried expression. Their hearts painted old green, which means they are worried.

"Crying?" Momoi asked herself. She felt one of the tears fell to her hand. Kuroko stopped brushing away the tears when she did realise she was crying. She tried hard to not cry but the tears kept flowing out. When she opened her eyes once more she saw Aomine making an idiotic face trying to cheer her up. Momoi can't keep the laughter within her and started laughing, "Stop it Dai-chan! You look ridiculous!"

"It worked-ssu!" Kise said happily as he clapped her hand.

"Aomine-kun. Kise-kun. Please make another idiotic face to cheer Momoi-san up" Kuroko said as he held a camera next to Momoi in which Kise and Aomine didn't realise. The made the most idiotic and craziest expression they could then heard a snap shot sound. Aomine and Kise immediately realised they had just been sabotaged by their own phantom.

"Send that picture to me Tetsuya"

"Will do Akashi-kun"

"Send one to me too Kuro-chin~ I'll post it in the internet"

"Do not worry about that. It is already posted in a few social medias"

Momoi was silent once more. When Kuroko showed the photo he took to Momoi, she broke to another laughter. She didn't realise that the six boys were surprised of her laughter. The Generation of Miracles were... what word could describe it? Stunned? Cause they never thought they would love her laughter sound. It was crazy yet pleasing for them, because when the laughter died they wanted to hear it again. Momoi brushed off the happy tears then remembered one important thing.

"Ki-chan! Aren't you going to be lectured? You're a model right?" Momoi reminded him and snapped the dazing Generation of Miracles to reality.

"Nah. Kise is too precious for the agency to let him go because of a single picture"

"If they do fire me, well I'm okay with that. I still have four or five agency wanting me-ssu" Kise said with pride and it amazes Momoi. That's when she remembered another important thing. She looked at the clock, it's six past forty five.

_"Curfew at seven"_

* * *

"IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND SHE ARRIVED HOME THREE MINUTES SHARP BEFORE CURFEW. SHE ALREADY HAVE SIX BOYS WHO PROMISED WHAT TO HER. THE SIX BOYS ARE UNEXPECTEDLY THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES. SHE IS THE MANAGER OF FIRST STRING BASKETBALL CLUB!?... ALL IN ONE DAY!?" Momoi's father shouted after the long explanation at the door. After Momoi remembered the curfew she rushed trying to find a taxi but the boys had a car and they all rushed to Momoi's house. Momoi's father was shouting in anger yet Momoi doesn't feel guilty at all. The reason is simply because her father's heart was shining yellow which means he's actually proud. On the other hand, Kise and Murasakibara was in the verge of making a baby face. Aomine, Kuroko, Akashi and Midorima can feel the chills running down their spine. They escorted her back home hoping it would lighten the situation, yet they were being yelled at too.

That's why they were surprised when Momoi suddenly hugged her father frontally.

"Just tell me you're proud of me~" Momoi said in a childish voice while her father hugged back.

"My heart is a shining yellow, isn't it?" His father asked in a low voice, loud enough for the boys to hear though.

"Yup!"

"Well how can I not be proud! My daughter's the manager of the Generation of Miracles and they are actually being friends with you and they don't bully you. That's it. This call for a celebration! You guys come in! I'm making dinner for eight people, especially you phantom boy"

"It is okay Momoi-san. We already ate"

"You don't call drinking vanilla shake eating, right?" They boys were stunned. Momoi's father smirked while Momoi just walked in her house. Her father is the best at making people go the way he wanted. And she was right. Minutes later they were sitting on the living room because the dining room is not big enough for them. They were eating real homemade food by Momoi's father.

"So.. um... Momoi-san? You do know about Momoi-san's power, right?" Kuroko asked to confirm if what he heard before was right.

"You guys knew?" Momoi's father asked. They nodded to him which earned them a light grin. "I'm aware of it. _Both_ of it"

Momoi was done eating and so was the others. Being the good host she was, she picked up the plates and glasses and walked towards the kitchen, "I'm going to wash this" Momoi smiled at the boys and then glared at her father, "Tou-san. **Do. Not. Kill. Them.**"

What Momoi said left the boys and the man in an awkward situation. Momoi's father smiled at her as an answer but when Momoi entered the kitchen and he turned his head toward the boys, they knew right away he was a bit annoyed, "**Do. Not. Bully. My. Daughter."**

Which implies to the phrase: Like Father, Like Son with a little changes to: Like Father, Like Daughter.

"I think there's a misunderstanding Momoi-san. We want to be friends with her and about the protection and loyalty, it's real" Akashi explain.

Momoi's father sighed, "How did you come up with that promising stuff anyway?"

"It was actually a small game that we never thought we would have a winner. Then Momoi-san appear and won. She deserve the prize" Kuroko answered.

They thought they will receive another question and glare, but instead they receive a soft smile and thankful face, "Thank you. Please protect her when she's outside. Many, many people tried kidnapping her because of her eyes after all"

"All her eyes saw was their feelings and datas, right-nanodayo?" Midorima asked to make sure and earned a nod. "Then there's nothing to worry about. She'll be just fine, it's not like she'll see unbelievable things or ghosts"

Momoi's father turn silent. It made the boys silent too. Curious of what made the man suddenly serious. After a few seconds Momoi's father shook his head.

"No. She won't see unbelievable things or ghosts. But. She can see nightmare"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**GUESS WHAT!?** My best friend downloaded an app and now I can update my stories again! Thank you my best friend! Now... I'll be back here~


	4. Thank You

**I Can See Your Heart**

**\Thank You/**

Kuroko bowed down one last time, with his five best friends, to Momoi's father. He waved, with his five best friends, to Momoi. He said good night, with his five best friends, to Momoi and her father. He entered Akashi's car, with his five best friend.

But all Kuroko and his five best friends thought was about the conversation they just had.

Kuroko rested his head on the window when he sat in the car next to Akashi who was driving. He closed his eyes and remember the conversation.

* * *

"A nightmare?" Kuroko muttered. Their expression turned serious. Akashi folded his arms.

"Care to elaborate Momoi-san?" Akashi politely asked as he was curious. Momoi's father held his pink hair as he sighed. He looked around to see if Momoi was not hearing this conversation cause he doesn't want to bring back bad memories for her. Thinking that the coast was clear, Momoi's father made his guard up and put on a serious air around him.

"Satsuki was born with those eyes. Those eyes... are from my family. It's rare and random to receive them nowadays. The last one before Satsuki was my great great grandmother. The female received the feelings-reading eyes. While the male would receive the data-gathering eyes. I talked to my mother, Satsuki's grandmother, about this before. How come Satsuki got both? My mother told me that Satsuki's eyes are powerful and clear... She got both because she was strong. The problem lies there"

"Problem-nanodayo?" Midorima asked. He didn't interrupt, he gave a break to Momoi's father.

"I realized this when we were visiting the hospital. Momoi cried running toward me. When I asked her 'why' she told me she saw a 'silver' heart"

"Silver heart?" Aomine cut in.

"Silver means crazy or sick. If it's a still silver he or she is crazy if it's wobbly silver he or she is sick. She kept screaming, 'Dad! Save me! Save me! I saw a silver heart and he was glaring at me' I hugged her and tried to soothe her. Then a man walked past her. She suddenly stopped crying and like, froze. She then whispered to me... 'Dad, stop that man...' I asked her why and she just shouted to me 'Stop him! Stop him!' I kept asking why. Maybe because I didn't listen to her Satsuki ran to the man and grabbed his bag and pulled out a gun and knife" Momoi's father stopped talking. The Generation of Miracles were listening seriously and they believed him. He was happy they were listening so he continued, "Satsuki shouted 'Don't kill yourself... Someone will be sad if you do' to the man. The man then cried and hugged her. He confessed that he was having a hard time because he need to pay his daughter who's sick. I helped him afterward with the money"

Akashi raised an eyebrow, wondering how Momoi's father was able to afford such money. Till Murasakibara broke the question, "...Momoi-san. What is your job?"

"I'm a police" Momoi's father answered flatly and the boys went polite once more, since no one desires to get in jail.

"Don't worry. I'm just a head police who's in charge around Teikō's part of the town~" Momoi's father teased them and he was happy with the result he got from them. "Continue again. It didn't end there. Momoi can also see people who lie. Who want to kill someone. Who cheated. Who tell the truth. The problem from before. It was that many people who knew her powers wanted her... As a weapon. If it wasn't for me right now she would be sitting in front of a criminal negotiating them. I declined them right away, every single one of them. I thought they would stop. But when I told them to stop... they kidnapped her"

The boys tensed. They never thought Momoi would get kidnap. From her looks... actually they do. But the thought bothered them more now.

"That's why I asked the government to let her home-schooled. The one in charge that time is my friend but there was a change and now my sweet Satsuki need to go to school. That's why..." Momoi's father stopped. He walked to some free space on the floor and bent down. He bowed down to the six boys. Aomine and Kuroko who was the closest to him tried to stop him but he was fast to get down. Momoi's father continued, "Please protect her when I can't"

Aomine and Kuroko walked closer and helped him stood up. Akashi, Murasakibara, Kise and Midorima stood up. Akashi said, representing the other five, "Don't worry. We will"

* * *

"Oi Tetsu! Snap out of it!" Aomine shouted to his ears. Kuroko's hand landed on Aomine's face hard. When Aomine realized it, the red mark of hand were already on his face and the pain stings. "What the hell?"

"Aomine-kun please do not shout near my ear" Kuroko reminded him, it was actually a reflect action. Kise and Akashi chuckled while Murasakibara and Midorima looked at Aomine who was holding his red cheeks. Akashi then was silent.

"Tetsuya, you thought about the conversation we just had, didn't you?"

"That is right Akashi-kun"

"Well~ I would say so-ssu. By the way... Who's going to pick Momocchi up tomorrow?" Kise asked. Then they remembered that her father did asked them to pick her up because tomorrow morning he had to leave early. "Hm... Muk-kun you're the closest here"

"Ok~ my car is already fix anyway. I'll pick her up tomorrow~" Murasakibara said. Akashi then drove them to their respective house and returned to his own house.

* * *

"Sa-chin~ Good morning~" Murasakibara greeted Momoi when she walked outside her house. While Murasakibara stayed silent with his usual expression, Momoi screamed her heart out... Around six seconds. Now they are inside the purple car Murasakibara owned, sitting next to each other.

"But I was really surprised Muk-kun how come you're in front of my house!"

"We swore loyalty and protection. We'll pick you up when your father can't drive you to school Sa-chin~" Murasakibara muffled. He was eating potato chips while driving that's why. Momoi helplessly smiled. Then she saw his heart, it was a white. He's good not happy, not bored, not sad too. Just neutral. They arrived to Teikō and Murasakibara parked his car between a black and blue car. Momoi went out of Murasakibara's car and looked at the parking lot next to them. Red, yellow, green, blue, purple and black car. Momoi kept walking backwards till she felt that she bumped onto someone. When she turned around she find out she just bumped to Midorima.

"Midorin! Don't tell me this six cars are belongings of you guys!" Momoi asked. From behind Midorima, Kise popped out.

"Why Momocchi... These six cars are ours. Color-hinting too-ssu"

"How come you guys drive them?"

"We already have license Satsuki"

"No I mean, how did you guys afford it?"

"Akashi-kun's car is a gift from his father. Murasakibara-kun and Aomine-kun are given by their mother. Midorima-kun and I won them in an event. Kise-kun's car is given by his agency" Kuroko said. Momoi was surprised by how Kuroko and Midorima managed to get their car. But then she knew there's lots of surprises form this group anyway. Another surprise was from Midorima who was holding a paper fan.

"Midorin... What's that paper fan?"

"It's his lucky item-ssu" Kise cut in. Momoi nodded in response while they all started walking to the school. Momoi never thought of it but by the glares from other students she can feel it. They are eyes-catching. Well, they are the Generation of Miracles anyway but right now that's not the problem. People passing by are dangerous. It's not the murmur that she heard but the heart Momoi saw was a sun orange, other words jealousy.

"Momoi-san just entered and she got the manager position"

"She probably bribe the coaches"

"She doesn't even have a chance, she'll probably quit in a few days"

Those lines that they heard was really annoying. Usually they would let this go. But... What they heard today was far too annoying to be let go free. Aomine scowled and shouted, "Oi Gossipers! Satsuki entered and managed the manager position because she had what the coach is looking for. Coach Shirogane -bold- DOES NOT -bold- take bribes. You'll go to hell if you say that in front of him. We were the one who said we will hang out with the manager of first string. Lastly, I think Satsuki will be able to last till graduation!"

Immediately people who were gossiping bad things about her went red and ran away in embarrassment. Momoi smiled happily for Aomine's action. She was just about to thanked him but Akashi said, "Daiki. -bold- Do Not Shout. -bold- I understand you wanted to defend Satsuki, but you knew that will be easily handled by me"

Momoi was the only one who didn't understand what Akashi meant because she saw Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise and Kuroko sighing in approval while Aomine shrieking in fear under Akashi's scary pair of heterochromatic eyes. Kuroko noticed Momoi's confused that's why he explained to her, "Akashi-kun is really sensitive about gossips that connects with basketball because Akashi-kun does not want a bad reputation. He used Every. Possible. Way. to not let a bad gossip goes around"

Imagining Kuroko saying 'Every. Possible. Way' again made Momoi's started to fear the red haired man next to her. But when she saw his loving smile to his best friend and that his heart was a lovely shining yellow, because he was proud for Aomine's action actually, Momoi can't help but to feel safe around him. Momoi chuckled and smiled.

"Thank you" she said.


End file.
